Tremaine's Threat/Running Away (Clara Version)
(Later that day, a cruel-looking middle-aged woman, along with a mean-looking black and cream furred cat and two ugly young women, one mean-looking and the other timid-looking, were riding along the sidewalk on their own bicycles towards the Stahlbaum household. The middle-aged woman had short gray hair, green eyes, and wearing a pair of green orbed earrings, a purple long-sleeved dress, and black shoes. She is Lady Tremaine, the said woman that Rockruff bit for hitting the poor puppy Pokemon just because he chased her cat, Lucifer. And Lucifer himself is the mean-looking black and cream cat with yellow eyes, green pupils, and a pink nose, riding in one of Tremaine’s daughters’ bike's baskets. Tremaine’s first daughter has long shoulder-length red locks, brown eyes, and wearing a pink and light pink dress and light pink shoes. She is Anastasia, a timid girl who is forced to be mean for Tremaine and her twin sister. The twin sister herself has short dark brown locks, green eyes, and wearing a blue headband, a green and blue dress, and blue shoes. She is Drizella, the mean girl of the twin sisters who supports Tremaine. Anyway, as they rode their bikes, Tremaine, Drizella, and Lucifer were livid for what happened earlier and Anastasia is looking concerned and nervous for what’s going to happen. After arriving at the Stahlbaum Farm, they parked their bikes and went up to Benjamin, who just finished re-painting the white fences) Tremaine: Benjamin Stahlbaum? (Benjamin noticed and got confused) Benjamin: (Confused) Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lucifer? (The three walked up to Benjamin, with Tremaine carrying a basket and Drizella holding Lucifer) Drizella: We wish to speak with you and your wife about your stupid daughters and son! (Tremaine calmly quieted her) Tremaine: (To Drizella) I’ll handle this. (To Benjamin) As you’re aware of what Drizella said, we want to speak with you about your daughters and son. Benjamin: (Confused) Really? What did our son and daughters do wrong? Tremaine: I was bitten on the leg by their barbaric dog Pokemon just because that thing was chasing Lucifer. (Realizing that’s what Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip tried to tell him and the others earlier, Benjamin tried to joke around to try and cheer the women up) Benjamin: (Jokingly) Oh, so Rockruff took a chew on you, huh? (He chuckled at first, but then stopped when Tremaine, Drizella, and Lucifer glared daggers at him calmly) Benjamin: (Sighs) Alright. What is it you want? Tremaine: I wish to discuss this in the house. Benjamin: (Nods with a shrug) Very well. (They go inside. Later in the family room, Clara, carrying Rockruff, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip arrived to hear what Tremaine would say to their concern as Tremaine spoke to Marie and Benjamin. Even the farmhands, with Ed cleaned up from the mud, were watching the whole thing) Tremaine: That dog Pokemon is a menace! I wish to take it to the sheriff to be put down. Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Put down?! Fritz: No way! (Clara ran up to the farmhands for support) Clara: We won’t let her, right? Farmhands: (Agreeing) No, we won’t. Bejamin: I agree. Right, dear? (Marie nods in agreement) Clara: See, guys. It’s just that Rockruff bit her (Points at Tremaine accusingly) because she attacked him first over her dumb cat! Fritz: That’s right! Louise: It turned out that Lucifer stole Rockruff’s favorite toy out of spite and he chased him because he wanted it back! Phillip: But we got it back nonetheless! (Drizella butted in in anger) Drizella: If you don’t hand over that cur, Mother will bring a lawsuit and take away your home! Tremaine: There is, after all, a law that protects people from dogs that bite. Anastasia: But…. (Marie spoke up in Rockruff’s defense, interrupting Anastasia) Marie: But Rockruff’s gentle with gentle people! Tremaine: That’s for the sheriff to decide. (She hands Marie and Benjamin a written piece of paper, much to Rockruff, the kids, and the farmhands’ concern) Tremaine: Here’s his order allowing me to take that dog Pokemon. Unless you want to go against the law. (Marie, Benjamin, and the farmhands looked at the paper and sighed in defeat sadly, much to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff’s concern) Benjamin: I’m sorry, children. (Rockruff and the kids got shocked and concerned. Even Anastasia secretly became concerned) Marie: I’m afraid poor Rockruff has to go now. Double D: We can’t go against the law. Drizella: Now you’re seeing reason! Louise: That can’t be right…. (Lucifer nods with a haughty evil smirk as Tremaine picks up the basket she brought and held it out to Clara) Tremaine: Now put that thing in the basket so it won’t attack me or Lucifer again. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip got angry) Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: No way! Clara: None of us won’t let you take her! (Fritz slaps the basket aside, shocking everyone, except Clara, Louise, Rockruff, and Phillip) Fritz: Just go away! Phillip: Or maybe one of us will bite you ourselves! Marie: Children! Clara: (Ignoring Yasuko) You wicked old witch! (Clara then turned to Marie in desperation while preventing Drizella from grabbing Rockruff from her) Clara: Mom, Dad, guys, please don’t let them take Rockruff! Stop them! Marie: Benjamin, just put him in the basket. Fritz: No!! Double D: We can’t lose this farm! (Benjamin sadly took Rockruff out of Clara's arms, despite her trying to stop him and sadly placed Rockruff in the basket, much to Clara’s anger and sadness. She, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip tried to grab the basket, but a concerned Kevin and Rolf grabbed Clara, a concerned Jimmy and Sarah grabbed Fritz, a concerned Jonny and Eddy grabbed Louise, and a concerned Ed and Double D grabbed Phillip and took them outside. After they were gone, Marie and Benjamin glared at Tremaine and Marie shouted at her) Marie: Lady Tremaine! Just because you think you own this county, doesn’t mean you have the power to run the rest of us! For so long, I wanted to say some bad things about you, but being a Christian woman, I won’t say it! Benjamin: I do! You are a wicked witch! Tremaine: Now, now, you did the right thing. Now if you’ll excuse us, we must head to the sheriff. (She, a smirking Drizella and Lucifer, and a concerned Anastasia walked out. Outside, Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip saw them and tried to stop them, but the farmhands held them back in concern) Phillip: Let go of us! (But to no avail, the four watched helplessly as Tremaine’s group left with Rockruff in the basket and pedaled away. As Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip collapsed on their knees in sadness, they were released as Marie and Benjamin came out) Louise: This just can’t be right. Clara: (Sadly) Rockruff was my best friend. Fritz: And now he’s gone. Phillip: Never to be seen again. (Fritz, Louise, and Phillip got up and started walking into the house sadly when they see the farmhands, feeling guilty, trying to cheer Clara up) Double D: I’m sure you’ll find a new dog. Especially similar…. (But Clara got up and savagely exploded at them in anger, shocking them) Clara: STOP IT!! I bet that law she made was fake! And you did nothing to help us at all! I tried to tell you before, but you didn’t listen! Nothing ever works with you when it all comes down to brains, courage, and heart! Nothing! (Feelings hurt, the farmhands walked away sadly, silently crying in tears. As Marie and Benjamin went up to Clara in anger, Clara turned to them in anger as well) Benjamin: Clara! This attitude won’t bring Rockruff back to us! Marie: That’s right! It’s not like I’ll magically make it go away! Clara: But I’m serious! That order has to be fake! Marie: Then what are we supposed to do, go to the sheriff and ask him “Did you order Tremaine to take Rockruff from us?!” Clara: It wouldn’t hurt! Benjamin: Clara, please stop shouting at us! Clara: Why should I?! You were never there for me, Louise, or Fritz! All you do about here is work and ignore us, and worst of all, you never understand us, appreciate us, or ask us what we want! Marie: Clara, please! Stop overreacting! It’s not the end of the world! Clara: I don't care! (Marie, Benjamin, the farmhands, Phillip, Louise, and Fritz got shocked at Clara’s response. Benjamin and Marie then got angry and both pointed at the door) Benjamin: Young lady, you’re grounded! Marie: And stay in your room until tomorrow! Clara: You know what? Gladly! (She stormed up to the front porch to Fritz, Louise, and Phillip, who looked concerned. Even the farmhands looked sad and concerned) Clara: I hate you all and I never want to see you all ever again! (A short pause, then Clara, realizing those mean words she said, melted her anger away and storms inside with angry and sad tears as Fritz, Louise, and Phillip goes in with her. Marie and Benjamin’s anger melted away slowly afterwards, and they, along with the farmhands, looked at each other in concern, guilt, and sadness. Elsewhere, Tremaine’s group continued pedaling away. Feeling sorry for Clara’s family and friends, Anastasia secretly went up to the basket with no one looking, unlocked the hatch, and Rockruff popped out) Anastasia: (Mouthing silently) Get out of here. (Getting it, Rockruff jumped out of the basket and ran back to the Stahlbaum Farm. Back in her, Fritz, and Louise’s bedroom, which is on the first floor, Clara sobbed quietly with her face buried in her face as Fritz, Louise, and Phillip comforted her. Suddenly, the four heard a cute familiar bark and they see Rockruff jump up to the bedroom window and onto Clara’s bed. Clara stopped crying and hugged her happily as Fritz, Louise, and Phillip got happy as well) Clara: Rockruff, you came back! Louise: How did you do it? Fritz: Who cares how he escaped? He’s back with us! Phillip: Yeah. (Suddenly, concern dawned on the four kids and Clara hugged Rockruff in concern) Clara: Wait a minute. Tremaine might come back for you. (Realizing Clara’s right, Fritz quickly grabbed his, Louise, and Clara’s blue, pink, and purple backpacks respectively and he, Clara, and even Louise began packing some clothes) Louise: We have to get out of here! Clara: We have to run away, far away from here! Fritz: I agree! (After packing their clothes, they, Phillip, and Rockruff secretly snuck out of the room and noticing Marie, Benjamin, and the farmhands working some more outside without seeing them, packed some food as well, and snuck out of the farm. They then head to Phillip’s house and secretly packed some food and clothes for Phillip in his red backpack as well. Then they leave and ran down the sidewalk, hopefully to get away from all the trouble and Tremaine) Coming up: Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff meet up with the Stahlbaum's godfather named Drosselmeyer, who shows them the wonders of the world, and secretly gives advice to return home with a little white lie. Then, a twister hits and little do those kids and Rockruff know, their journey begins there. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies